


Love or whatever (One shots)

by SuperBi



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A bunch of one shots, F/F, Fluff, Making myself write everyday, Sanvers - Freeform, SuperCorp, but may add different fandoms later, i'll add tags as i go, so far just supergirl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-26 02:12:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10777302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperBi/pseuds/SuperBi
Summary: A bunch of one shots because I want to make myself write more. Will mostly be supergirl probably (sanvers, supercorp, maybe supercat and karolsen) but other stuff might be thrown in the mix, if it's in the tags it's in here.





	1. Lenabug (supercorp)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I didn't really edit this at all so it's probably messy, whoops. Anyway I want to make myself write more so I'm starting a collection of various one shots, this one is supercorp.
> 
> Kara finds out Lena loves pet names.

Lena loved pet names.  
Like, really loved them.  
It took Kara a week into dating her to notice this, and approximately fifteen seconds after that for her to decide it's the cutest thing in the whole universe.  
It was a Saturday morning, and Kara woke up slowly, her legs tangled in Lena's and her face lightly in the crook of Lena's neck, which smelled like the expensive perfume she always wore. (Kara choked on her potstickers when Lena mentioned how much she spent on it every few months.)  
Kara smiled as she tightened her arms just a little around Lena's exposed stomach.  
"Mmmm g'morning." Lena stretched, apparently awoken by the gentle kisses Kara had begun peppering down her neck.  
"Morning lovebug. Hehe Lena lovebug lenabug." Kara giggled, having entertained herself with the similarities in the names.  
Lena blushed at the little word game Kara was playing with herself, immediately kissing each of Kara's eyelids, cheeks, and than gently on her lips.  
"You're the cutest alien in the entire universe." Lena smiled, nuzzling against Kara's cheek, not at all unlike a content cat. (Kara swore she might've even purred a bit.)  
Kara was a surprised by the sudden affection, not that Lena was cold in anyway, she was incredibly affectionate, but the gentle and warm way she was nuzzling and kissing Kara was something else entirely.  
With this in mind Kara formed a theory, and thus an experiment begun.  
Later that day when Kara stopped by L-corp to bring her work obsessed girlfriend some take out to avoid another passing out incident, she kissed Lena on the forehead as she set down the bag of food, "Hey love, thought you might need some greasy Chinese food to make it through the rest of your day."  
At this Lena blushed and a small smile escaped from her lips as she stood to greet her girlfriend. "Thanks Kar, you didn't have to." She kissed Kara on the nose, a gesture she saved for only the happiest of events.  
They are their lunch on the couch, all but in each other's laps, Lena's head on Kara's shoulder for most of it. 

That night, or the next morning really, when Lena got home from work sometime around 1am Kara was asleep on the couch.  
"Babe I told you that you should go to sleep. I knew I was going to be late." Lena whispered as she sat down next to Kara.  
"Oh! I'm sorry I just fell asleep, I was waiting." Kara mumbled, sleep laced in her voice.  
"It's fine, you didn't need to stay up in the first place." Lena giggled (not that she'd ever admit giggles came from her mouth.)  
"I know but I love falling asleep with you my princess." The nickname Kara used for Lena in her head so frequently slipped out of her sleepy mouth.  
"I know you do babe, c'mon." Lena was blushing like crazy at this point, not wanting to admit she loved the way it sounded.  
She definitely kissed Kara all over as they fell asleep, making sure every inch of her had light red from her unremoved lipstick.  
The next morning Kara woke up with a smile as always, maybe a bit bigger than usually.  
"Morning princess." She whispered into Lena's hair.  
"Morning babe." Lena smiled, turning to face Kara.  
"You know you blush whenever I call you anything besides your name right?"  
"What are you talking about?" Lena put on her most faux-offense face.  
"Lenabug, my baby, my princess, my love, you blush like the cutest girl in the entire universe when I call you any of those things. I think you might have a soft spot for lenabug and princess though." Kara smirked at the blushing woman in front of her, the one who couldn't even pretend she wasn't ridiculously happy.  
"I-I do not. Okay I do. But it's only because you sound so happy when you say them, especially whenever we're at Noonan's or something and you ask me what I want to order and the barista hears you call me love, you look so pleased and adorable." Lena smiles, kissing Kara on the forehead.  
"While I believe you, because I am always happy when I remember I can call you lenabug or love whenever I want, I know you love it because you love being called them, and I won't let you go until you admit it, love." Kara had slowly but surely worked her way on top of Lena, quickly pining her arms on either side of her head to trap her.  
"Really Kar? Are you actually doing this?" Lena laughed at Kara's playful but determined expression.  
"I am babe." Kara teased.  
"Don't you think it's a bit ridiculous?" Lena asked, though she didn't struggle because she knew Kara would let go in a second if she thought Lena actually wanted to get up.  
"Nope, I think it's totally reasonable princess."  
"Do you now?"  
"Yep, cutie, I'd even say it's necessary."  
"Necessary? Trapping me until I admit to your correctness is necessary?"  
"Absolutely lenabug."  
At this, Lena finally relented, "okay, fine, the pet names make me feel all warm and gooey inside, are you happy now?" Lena asked, her face turned into the pillow to hide her embarrassment.  
"I am, because the girl I'm in love with likes it when I remind her how much she means to me as much as I do." Kara kissed Lena's ear, nibbling lightly before making her way to her cheek.  
"You mean it?" Lena looked incredulous, and Kara thought she saw small tears welling in her eyes.  
"I do, I love you lenabug."  
"I love you too darling."


	2. Birthday (sanvers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Maggie's birthday.  
> Alex is panicking.  
> Kara reminds her she'll be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More no editing because I'm lazy to be honest. I hope you all like it. Some sanvers fluff because it's cute.

"Kara stop laughing at me this is important!" Alex yelled, throwing a pillow at her sister.  
"I'm sorry I'm sorry I've just never seen you so flustered before." Kara quelled her laughter as she looked at Alex again, pacing around her apartment.  
"I'm not flustered! I'm just worried is all." Alex defended.  
"Definitely flustered sis, but it's fine it's fine birthday presents are important." Kara smiled now, she'd never seen Alex so happy.   
"Exactly! Which is why I need your help."   
"Alright I'm helping. What does she like?" Kara asked.  
"Guns." Alex deadpanned without missing a beat.  
"Besides guns?" Kara laughed at the seriousness of her sister's tone.  
"Those trees, like I told you before. Oh and dogs but we don't even live together so a dog is a bad idea. Oh and horror movies but those are stupid." Alex rambled a bit, happy to talk about her girlfriend.  
"Okay this is so easy sis, I can't believe you even need my help." Kara smiled, a plan quickly forming.  
"Oh shut up and help me." Alex rolled her eyes.  
And with that, a plan was made.  
\\\  
"Hey babe, I know I was supposed to work until eight but sarge made me come home early, some crap about it being my birthday. So I figured I'd just come over here early if you're not too busy." Maggie called as she walked into her girlfriend's apartment.  
"Happy birthday love, it's not crap to come home early on your birthday." Alex rolled her eyes as she snaked her arms around Maggie's waist.  
"Hmmm I think it is. But who am I to argue about more time with my very sexy girlfriend?" Maggie's hands had apparently wandered a bit farther down, resting themselves on Alex's ass.  
"I agree, but that's for later." Alex smirked, pulling away from her.  
"Awww c'mon, on my birthday?" Maggie whined.  
"Really? Whining? And yes on your birthday, we have things to do."   
"Things besides putting your h-"  
"Yes things besides that you perv." Alex lightly smacked Maggie on the shoulder.  
"Alright fine, what's first?" Maggie relented.  
"That's a surprise my love. You'll know soon enough." With that Alex kissed her on the cheek and tugged her outside by the hand.  
\\\  
"Yes now we're here Mags, now you can stop asking every five seconds." Alex laughed at the excited six year old expression on her girlfriend's face.  
"Why are we at the DEO?" Maggie's head tilted in the way that melted Alex every time.  
"Come on, I'll show you." Alex couldn't help the smile that slipped out, she was excited about this.  
"Alexandra Danvers is this what I think it is??" Maggie basically jumped up and down.   
"It is baby, it is." Alex smiled as she led Maggie into the shooting room with a hand on the small of her back.  
Ten alien weapons later and Maggie looked like a kid in a candy shop on Christmas morning.  
"How did you even set this up?" She asked Alex, squeezing her as tightly as she ever had.  
"J'onn isn't nearly as tough as he pretends to be, one little pout from a certain kryptonian and he was a goner."   
"I'll have to remember to thank little Danvers tomorrow." Maggie kissed Alex, a smiley and gentle kiss.  
"Alright but for now let's shoot the rest of these guns." Alex smirked as she put the next one in Maggie's hands.  
(Spongebob narrator voice) ~twelve weapons later~  
"Babe that was the best present anyone has ever gotten me." Maggie smiled as she threw her arm around Alex.  
"Oh that was just the start, but I'm glad you liked it darling."   
"There's more??"  
"Of course, let's get home."   
\\\  
"Surprise!" Alex exclaimed quietly as they arrived to a dinner-and-a-movie style set up.  
"How did this get done? It wasn't there when we left." Maggie asked, looking around at the lowly lit room.  
"Same kryptonian helped me out." Alex smiled.   
"She's certainly very useful isn't she?"  
"Definitely." Alex led Maggie to the couch where takeout from her favorite Mexican place sat.  
"Wait they don't even do take out, Kara couldn't have pulled this off too." Maggie looked shocked.  
"No, this one was all me, DEO may've saved a son of the owner a little while back." Alex looked proud of surprising her girlfriend again.  
"You're something else Danvers."   
"I know, plus I put on your favorite movie." Alex smiled as she reached for the remote.  
"You don't know my favorite movie."   
"It's Silence of the Lambs you doofus." Alex rolled her eyes.  
"Well yeah but I meant you don't know my favorite that's not a horror movie." Maggie said, Alex notoriously hated horror movies. She claimed it was because they were stupid but everyone knew it was because they scared her shitless.  
"I didn't say favorite that isn't a horror movie, I said your favorite." Alex explained, playing it cool.  
"Okay so we're going to watch Silence of the Lambs?" Maggie looked at Alex, challenging her.  
"Yes of course, now shut up and eat your food." Alex pressed the play button.  
It took thirty minutes for Alex to be tucked firmly into Maggie's side, her face buried in her neck.   
"Babe we don't have to watch the whole thing." Maggie said, pausing the film.  
"No no it's fine, keep going." Alex pulled herself away from Maggie's side a little, forcing herself to look at the screen.  
"C'mon, lemme kiss it better." Maggie laughed, tickling her girlfriend and kissing her face.  
"Oh my god! Why do you always have to go for the sides?" Alex wiggled, gasping in between laughter.  
"Because you make that face every time, it's one of your only weaknesses." Maggie smirked.  
"It is not a weakness and even if it was it would definitely be the only one." Alex defended, though the argument was weakened by her continued squirming.  
"Definitely is and I can name quite a few other weaknesses babe, let's see there's that spot on yo-"  
"Okay okay I get it, do you want your present dork?" Alex laughed, pushing herself off the couch.  
"Of course I do, I thought the guns were the present?" Maggie sounded surprised.  
"You didn't get to keep any of them so no, definitely not." Alex explained.  
"Alright then lets see it."   
"Right away ma'am." Alex dramatically bowed as she backed out of the room.  
"You're ridiculous Danvers." Maggie called to her dorky girlfriend.  
"Do you want your gift or not Sawyer?" Alex yelled back.  
"I'm shutting up I'm shutting up." Maggie laughed as Alex returned to the room.  
"Good plan lovely." Alex walked out, a different outfit on, which Maggie wanted to focus on, but she was also holding a smallish medium sized box in her hands.  
"Which do I get to open first?" Maggie wiggled her eyebrows.  
"Definitely the box perv." Alex rolled her eyes, holding the box towards the small woman sitting on her couch.   
"Alright I'm done, thank you love." Maggie smiled, happy to see the excited look on Alex's face. "Oh wow this is heavier than it looked."  
"It's my super strong arms, don't give anything away." Alex winked, teasing Maggie.  
"Of course it is, of course it is." Maggie began peeling away the paper to find a small envelope on top of a vented box.   
"Which first?" Maggie quirked her eyebrow at Alex.  
"Box."  
"Aye aye." Maggie smiled as she set the envelope to the side to open the box.  
"Is this what I think it is??" Maggie looked up at a smiling Alex.  
"I don't know babe, maybe it is."  
"I love you Alexandra Danvers."  
"You already have like three I don't know why you're so excited." Alex laughed as Maggie looked at the small bonsai tree she'd purchased.  
"It's so beautiful Alex, nobody ever listens to my stupid bonsai rants. Everyone thinks it's stupid." Maggie looked genuinely surprised that Alex had listened to her.  
"Of course I listened babe, how can anyone ignore how excited you are when you talk about taking care of them? You named them Mags. It'd be like ignoring actual children. Jules, Teddy, and Kay are important." Alex explained, nothing but seriousness in her expression.  
"God Alex I love you so fucking much." Maggie had tears in her eyes at this point as she hugged her.  
"I love you too, I love you too. You might not want to open the envelope yet babe, you'll probably explode." Alex laughed a little, she wasn't sure she'd ever been happier.  
"I better open it then." Maggie wiped the tears that had fallen to her cheeks.  
"Guess so." Alex gave Maggie a look that could've lit up any hidden corner of the universe.  
Maggie opened the small blue envelope and smiled, the tears rebuilding in her eyes again.  
"Tickets for two to the bonsai garden downtown and two more for the barenaked ladies about fifteen minutes from there."   
"Only the best for the best girlfriend in the entire universe." Alex beamed.  
"This has been the best birthday I've ever had."   
"I'm happy to make you happy. Now do you want to open the second part?" Alex took her turn to wiggle her eyebrows as she backed towards the bedroom.  
"I most certainly do." Maggie followed her laughing.  
"C'mon love, I think you deserve a little more fun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think! Just yell at me in the comments! It makes my whole day. Like my whole week most of the time.


	3. Thank you (supercorp)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara checks up on Lena when she's working late one night to make sure she gets home safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What you're about to read is a mess because I wrote it randomly over a long time and finished it today when I found it in my notes. It's basically a bunch of headcanons I love thrown into a fluffy oneshot.

"Bzzzz"  
"Bzzzzz"  
Lena's phone was vibrating but she knew it was likely not very important so she focused instead on the mountain of paperwork she needed to finish.   
"Bzzz bzzz"   
This time the vibrations went unnoticed as Lena had tossed her cellphone onto her couch when she got up to grab a glass of wine, if she was going to do another two hours of paperwork she was going to need some alcoholic help. She picked up her pen and continued on with the budget plan she was currently sorting out.  
"What the hell does Jim think they need in the break room for an extra thousand dollars a month??" The CEO groaned as she readjusted the numbers.  
"Maybe he wants to keep doughnuts stocked consistently." Lena's favorite voice rang from the balcony.  
"Kara! What are you doing here?" Lena stood up immediately, unlocking the entry into her office.  
"You weren't answering my texts and I was making some rounds anyway so I uh, I figured I'd check up on you." The hero blushed as she admitted to worrying about Lena.  
"Of course, doing your superhero duties." Lena laughed lightly, looking over the supersuit tightly clung to Kara's, well, supergirl's body.   
"No I didn't mean that checking on you was a duty! I mean it is, keeping everyone safe is but I just, I'm checking on you as a friend, I actually brought you doughnuts, but I didn't know what your favorite kind was cause I never asked which I should have but I just-"  
"Kara. Kara. It's okay, I know you're my friend, I know you're here as a friend, I was just teasing you. Thanks for bringing doughnuts." Lena smirked at the rambling girl in front of her.  
"Of course, here. You can pick which one you want." Kara stuck the paper bag out in front of her.  
Lena took the bag and quickly picked out a doughnut, heading over to the couch and waving at Kara to follow her.  
"Ping!" Lena quickly turned on her heels at the sound, knowing it was her email.  
"Sorry I need to check this."  
"No problem! Always many CEO things to be done in sure." Kara smiled as she sat on the couch, making herself comfortable, set on not leaving until Lena did.   
"Of course, I have to have Jess set up a meeting with this guy, ugh it'll have to be Tuesday probably and I already have like four meetings Tuesday." Lena was clearly thinking out loud so Kara just listened, allowing her to work.  
"I'm so sorry. I've distracted myself with work, what did you want to talk about?" Lena asked, looking up from her computer.  
"No, no, it's fine, I really just came to check on you, I don't want to slow you down, keep working, you don't need to entertain me." Kara offered, smiling as she saw slight confusion and relief flood Lena's face.  
"Well I don't want to just ignore you, I'd love to talk, I know we never got a chance to get lunch this week." Lena said as her eyes scaled up the work she had left.  
"It's fine, really Lena, I'm not leaving until you're done anyway." Kara said, pulling her phone out.   
"I can't ask you to stay that long, I'll be here for at least two hours." Lena replied, surprised at the care in Kara's voice.  
"Luckily for you, there's no need to ask, I'm staying already, plus I have nowhere better to be." Kara smiled.  
"No Kara, really I'm sure you have more important things t-"  
"Lena. It's fine, finish your work, I'll still be here when you're done, it'll take less time if you don't worry about me and instead just get the work done." Kara said, finishing the argument.  
"Alright well, just tell me if you need anything." Lena finally caved, the budget report coming back to the forefront of her mind.  
Kara remained quiet so as not to disturb the busy CEO, happy to watch her work between texts to both Alex and Maggie, who seemed to need help with their anniversary date. Kara found this hilarious because they were both so ridiculously nervous and assumed the other was completely prepared. She was soo never letting this go.  
Watching Lena work was something Kara found more interesting than she'd expected. She knew she had a tendency to stare at Lena, it was really difficult not to, but this was a little different. Lena still looked stunning of course, but she also looked so in her element. They were alone but Kara knew that any CEO or major business person could walk in here right now and, without warning, Lena would still own the room. She owned it now, as she concentrated on whatever form she had moved onto at this point. Lena was designed for this, she worked like a machine, pausing only to drink the wine she had on her desk or answer any email she received.   
Kara's artist side was itching to draw Lena in this moment, to capture the way her hair was slightly tousled from her hand running through it distractedly, the way her teeth dug lightly into her bottom lip as she worked out something that was clearly particularly difficult, the way her eyebrows drew together as she read, everything about the way Lena looked simultaneously so put together and a little casual, her fancy blazer and jewelry had long since been discarded and were resting beside Kara on the couch. Lena's heels had also been ditched, finding themselves alone under the desk as Lena had curled her legs beneath her.   
Kara gave into the desire rather quickly, grabbing the sketch pad she kept with her and her drawing pencils, quietly sketching Lena, not wanting to miss any details. She made sure to include the entire desk in her sketch, finding the half empty wine bottle and the slightly cracked nail polish on Lena's toes to be details she couldn't ignore.   
As Kara finished her sketch she looked over at her phone, seeing that Lena had officially extended past her two hour estimate, it had been about three and Kara decided Lena really needed to get home so she could eat (Kara knew she probably hadn't since breakfast because she almost always skipped lunch) and of course, sleep.  
"Hey Le-" Kara looked up for the first time in twenty minutes, (cleaning up the sketch took a LOT of concentration) only to find out that Lena had fallen asleep on her work, drool leaking out of her mouth.  
Kara thought about just flying her home without waking her but waking up mid-air would likely give Lena some sort of heart attack and that seemed like a really bad idea so Kara decided against it.   
She opted instead to lightly rub Lena on the back, "Hey, I think maybe it's time to go home Lena."   
"Hm? Wh- oh! Oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep. I guess this email really wasn't as interesting as I thought." She had so quickly removed any apparent grogginess from her features, though Kara still noticed the way her eyes blinked for a little longer and her body seemed a little harder for her to hold up.  
"You're fine Lena, I should've stopped you from working like an hour ago." Kara said, smiling at her.  
"No no you're fine, but I really do think I'm done now so you don't have to stay, I didn't mean to keep you for so long." Lena stretched as she stood up.  
"You're not getting rid of me that fast, I heard Jess send your driver home so I don't know how you expected to leave this place but I'm flying you to your apartment." Kara explained, hints of supergirl coming to the forefront as she took control of the situation.   
"Yes ma'am, I was just going to sleep on the couch so I could work early tomorrow, Jess can grab a change of clothes for me." Lena sat down on said couch, attempting to argue about it.  
"Lena you worked late tonight there's no way you're working early tomorrow you need to go home, sleep in a bed, take a bath or something." Kara rolled her eyes at Lena's stubbornness, "don't forget I can literally just pick you up and fly you home, this argument has no merit." Kara had put on her supergirl stance, convincing herself of her confidence.  
"Kara you're cute but we both know you'd never do that if I didn't say yes first, you hate using your powers without people's consent." At this point Kara decided Lena needed to maybe stop being so easy to talk to it was making her life far more difficult.  
"Come on please Lena." Kara decided to try method two, "for me? I won't be able to sleep if I'm worrying about you not having eaten which I know you haven't so don't make that face at me. Plus this couch is very nice but it's not a bed and I just, I'd be much more comfortable if I took you home." Kara looked at Lena, this time allowing the concern she felt to express itself in her features.  
"Oh fine, only because you look like a scared puppy." Lena stood up.  
"Good, c'mere. Best way to do this in my experience is bridal style." Kara, now with Lena's permission, quickly put one arm under Lena's legs and the other on her lower back, lifting her off her feet.  
Lena gasped a little, clearly not expecting to be lifted immediately as her arms quickly made their way to Kara's neck.   
"Well then, let's fly away Supergirl." Lena teased, looking up at Kara.  
"Yes, lets Ms. Luthor." Kara smiled, winking as she used the formal name.  
With that she flew off the balcony, laughing as she felt Lena tense up for a second, making sure to rub her hand up and down her back until she relaxed a little.   
They landed on Lena's balcony, Kara holding onto Lena because she'd learned her lesson long ago about putting people down without letting them recoup for a minute.   
"Thanks Kara, flying still kind of scares the hell out of me." Lena blushed, loosening her grip on Kara.  
"It's okay, it's pretty scary flying bridal style with nothing blocking you from the wind." Kara smiled, gently letting Lena down, making sure she had her balance before letting go.   
"Thank you Kara, I mean it. Nobody takes care of me like you do." Lena smiled.   
"It's nothing Lena, you deserve friends who watch after you. Although you should know, Maggie has people drive by L-corp every day, only when she can't herself. And Alex asks about you constantly, makes sure I've invited you to every game night. And James keeps Snapper in line when he tries to print stupid rumors about you. And J'onn had Winn do some weird techy thing so they can track your mom. Winn checks it everyday. Jess texts me when she thinks you need a break. My point is you have people. You're cared for, Lena." Kara looked Lena in the eye the entire time she spoke, she wanted Lena to know she was definitely not alone. Anything but alone.  
"Kara I- thank you." Lena couldn't figure out what to say while she tried not to let the tears threatening to escape her eyelids fall.   
"It's just the truth Lena." Kara kissed Lena on the cheek, it was gentle, though maybe a bit longer than intended. As she pulled away Lena captured Kara's face in her hands, stroking her cheeks with her thumbs. "Thank you for being my family." And with that, she pressed her lips to Kara's, who responded quicker than expected, with a slow and steady kiss filled with everything they felt.  
"Thank you for letting me." Kara whispered as they leaned their heads together, "now go get some food and some sleep." Kara smiled as she kissed Lena's forehead.  
"Goodnight Kara."   
"Goodnight Lena." With that, Kara flew off, touching her lips where she could still feel Lena.   
//   
The next morning Kara got a text from Lena, who had apparently just gotten to her office.  
Lena <3: I think you left something here.   
Kara looked at the picture Lena sent and realized she'd left the drawing on the couch when she flew Lena home.  
Kara (hero <3): Oh! I'm so sorry that seems super creepy doesn't it?? You just looked so focused and in your element and I couldn't help myself.  
Lena <3: Your ability to ramble even over text is amazing Kara. I love it. I'm probably not going to give it back.  
Kara (hero <3): you do?   
Lena <3: Of course, it's not everyday a beautiful girl, let alone such a talented girl, finds me fascinating enough to draw when I'm holed up in my office.  
Kara took a second to collect herself because Lena just called her beautiful AND talented.   
Kara (hero <3): I'm just lucky enough to have hours to focus on you and draw  
Lena <3: How about you focus on me and eat? Maybe Saturday at 7?  
Lena waved her thumb over the send button for an entire minute before finally sending it.  
Kara (hero <3): I'd love to Lena :)  
Lena <3: Great, I'll pick you up.  
Lena <3: and just so we're clear, I just asked you on a date, like a date date, not a friend date.  
Kara (hero <3): Now who's rambling?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Please yell at me in the comments! Or just talk calmly if that's how you roll.   
> Have a great day! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think!! Even if you just think like one word, I feed off of feedback.  
> Have a great day!!


End file.
